Stay Silent
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: Set during "The Blue Spirit". What would've happened if Zuko had changed his plans that night? This is a Zukaang SLASH story, don't like it, don't read it.


**WARNING: Slash (m/m relationship), Pairing: Zukaang (Zuko/Aang). Based on the chapter „The blue spirit". I don't own any of the characters in my story, all I own is the story itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kept in Silence**

He took a deep breath. Only a few steps separated him from his target now.

_One. Two. Three. _

He jumped and climbed into the cart in one swift motion. They didn't see him.

„Alright.", he heard the guard of the fire nation say before the cart started driving again.

Zuko let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Now that this obstacle was overcome he could focus fully on his target.

As soon as he was inside the gate he jumped noiseless like a shadow onto the ground. All he had to do now was to find the avatar. The thought of that boy alone made him growl deep in his throat. This fucking stupid little boy, who was dumb enough to let himself be captured by Zhao. And now he, he of all people, went to safe him.

It was so ironic.

_~Change PoV~_

Aang couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried to struggle his wrists or ankles free. The guards made a good job in bonding him, to give them his due. The more Aang tried to escape, the more the chains stretched his arms and legs out uncomfortably. That didn't stop him though. Mostly because he didn't want to admit his helplessness to himself.

He tried to hold his hope up that somebody would come and save him, but he knew that the possibility was slim to non-existent. Katara was probably ill now, too. She had sounded quite unhealthy when he had left their camp.

A camp he might never see again.

Aang pushed the sad thoughts aside and focused on a way to get out of this hell. But just like before there was none. So he just had to rely on his friends. Their illness wouldn't last forever after all, right? Maybe they were already recovering.

Aang shook his head. Who was he kidding? Katara and Sokka needed the medicine to barely move or think clear. It'd take days or maybe weeks till they could stand up and search for him. But by then he would already be in the hands of the fire lord.

No one would come to safe him.

No one _could_ come to safe him.

Aang hung his head. It was hopeless.

_~Change PoV~_

_Slash._ One more stride of his sword and the last guard fell to the ground. Zuko looked up while wiping the blood from his precious weapon. Now he could open the heavy metal door, the only thing still separating him from the avatar.

Finally.

Zuko opened the lock in one smooth movement with his double sword, put the weapon into its sheath again and pushed the door open. There the avatar stood, mustering him in shock and fearful curiosity. His hands and feet were bound with thick chains, he seemed to be absolutely unable to move.

How often had Zuko dreamed of this moment, the avatar in his hands, ready to be given to his father to get his honor back. And now it was in arms reach. All he got to do was grab it.

He made a determined step forward and... stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes had met the avatar's. A strange feeling built up inside of him and got stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Those eyes... Something about them really got to him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked closer and suddenly a feeling washed over him.

He felt... as if he saw the avatar for the first time.

Well, actually, it really was the first time he _saw_ him. In all the other situations he had seen the monk more as a trophy for the fire lord than a human being. Also the expressions on the avatar's face were always the same due to Zuko's attacks.

Pain. Hate. Loathe.

This time it was different. The avatar looked so handsome, sheepishly afraid and oh so vulnerable that Zuko could suddenly feel his breeches tightening.

Wait...

_WHAT?_

_~Change PoV~_

It was strange.

The man with the silly blue mask stood still and watched Aang instead of attacking him. The monk had expected a quick death when the man moved towards him. But he had stopped again for unknown reasons. It seemed that this would take a little longer before coming to an end.

For some reason Aang had the strange feeling that he had seen this man before. That he knew him, knew him quite good. But he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

The man grabbed his swords again. Senseless panic washed over Aang and he began to struggle.

_~Change PoV~_

Why did Zuko respond to this situation like _that_? His arousal grew and grew the longer he watched the avatar and he prayed to Agni that his trousers hid the bulge between his legs.

He grabbed the shafts of his double sword only to do anything. He just didn't want to stand there like a stick, he didn't plan to use his weapon soon. The blood flooded too fast from his brain to other regions that he couldn't figure out what to do next. He was more than thankful for having the blue mask to hide the expressions on his face from the little boy.

Zuko looked straight into the avatar's eyes as he slowly unsheathed his swords, searching for answers to the questions that spun around in his mind in these hypnotizing storm gray orbs. Suddenly he recognized fear on the avatar's face as he stared at his swords. Just when Zuko realized how he scared the little one, the monk began to struggle. And the banished prince lost himself in this beautiful sight.

Apparently the avatar tried to free his wrists and wound his body from one side to the other, his face flushed in effort.

Zuko couldn't move, he could hardly breathe. But stopping watching the boy to clear his mind seemed too hard of a task right now.

The delicate movements of the slender body revealed a trained bender. Oh how Zuko wished he could just rip off those damn clothes to watch strong muscles flex under smooth, pale skin. He grew even harder as he imagined things he knew he should be deeply ashamed of.

But he wasn't.

It didn't matter now.

He ran towards the avatar, swords up high in the air. The monk screamed and his eyes widened in horror before they closed.

Oh, he could scream so wonderful.

Zuko had changed his plans for the night. The avatar wouldn't be set free. Not yet.

He came to a stop right in front of the monk and rested in silence, waiting for the avatar to open his eyes again.

When he would, he would be greatly surprised by what would follow next.

_~Change PoV~_

As few moments after Aang closed his eyes he wondered why he didn't feel any pain yet. Didn't dying hurt? He always imagined it like that. Getting curious he opened his eyes again.

He wasn't dead.

The man with the blue mask stood right in front of him, his swords still held up high. Why didn't he just kill him?

Then the man moved, he slowly lifted his right sword to Aang's throat, pressing it almost gently against it.

The avatar swallowed hard, but the movement brought his throat closer to the blade, so he stopped himself from doing so.

Waiting for his own death, he surrendered and closed his eyes in anticipation.

He could only hope that his murderer would kill him fast.

_~Change PoV~_

Zuko could barely contain his frustrated groan. Why did the avatar close his eyes again? He wanted to watch him when he got his pleasure. The banished prince slid the blade of his sword down to the monks collarbone ever so slowly and stroked it gently with the cold metal.

The avatar still didn't open his eyes, even though he shuddered frantically and tried his best to move away from the sharp object against his skin.

For a spot second Zuko was so angry that he lost control and pressed the blade into the flesh of the avatar, leaving a small cut on his skin.

The monk hissed in pain and opened his eyes.

"Ow! Why a-...?" he began but was swiftly cut off as the blade of Zukos left sword found its way to the avatars belt, gently dragging beneath it. The banished prince drew it back lightly.

_~Change PoV~_

The captivated boy gasped as he first felt the sword on his belly, then recognized what the man intended to do as when drew his blade back. He couldn't mean to...?

Aang glared at the blue mask.

"Don't you dare...!"

With a small strike of the sword the man with the blue mask cut Aang's belt off and bared the avatar's milky white skin.

Aang blushed fiercely in shame and anger as the mask looked directly into the direction of his exposed legs and the... other regions.

He gasped in shock as he felt himself grow hard to a look he couldn't see because it was concealed by a mask.

What in the world was wrong with him?

_~Change PoV~_

Well, this was unexpected.

Beautiful and pleasing, but unexpected.

Seeing the avatars erection, completely exposed, growing by Zuko's touch made his own arosual jump. Maybe it was because the monk was a virgin that he reacted like this.

Or wasn't he?

Well even if he wasn't new in this sort of things, Zuko was sure that the avatar had never experienced this with a guy.

Following a kind of instinct he ripped a piece of tunic from his shirt and blindfolded the airbender. The monk didn't struggle. Maybe he knew it was hopeless.

He slightly stroked the boy's chest with the tip of his sword. He still wore too many clothes. He had to change that. Now.

He swiftly cut off the strings holding the avatar's top together.

The monk gasped as Zuko cut into his flesh. Not a deep wound, but a few drops of blood ran down his sweat coated skin. The prince stood back and took in the sight of the fully naked avatar. His chest was more defined than he had imagined. His waist was slender, more a woman's than a man's, but despite his slim appearance he had a very powerful aura surrounding him.

Zuko couldn't resist. He tossed his mask and swords aside, shunt out the last distance between himself and the airbender, wrapped his arms loosely around the slender shoulders and covered the cut with his mouth.

_~Change PoV~_

Aang couldn't help but gasp again as he felt a tongue trail down his shoulder to his collarbone, following the path of the cut. No one had ever touched Aang like this. Well, to tell the truth, no one had ever _touched_ him in any way.

And he had never noticed that he had longed for this comfort since the airbenders had been eradicated. Being blindfolded, completely unable to move and delivered to another person was overwhelming.

Aang moaned as the tongue made its way to his chest. Strong, calloused fingers graced his left nipple and rolled it between them. He sucked in his breath through his teeth at the action. He hadn't known he was so sensitive there. He arched into the touch, silently begging for more although part of his mind screamed at him to try and blast the man away.

His brain couldn't figure out what was right or wrong in this moment.

It didn't matter that Aang didn't know this man.

It didn't matter that the man possibly wanted to kill him after using Aang.

Everything that mattered was what he did with Aang's body.

By the way... this guy had a very nice mouth, judging by what he felt. What would it feel like to kiss these soft lips?

_What the hell?_

Did he really just think that? He was clearly losing his mind! The logical part of his brain slowly came to its senses again.

This man was just using him before killing him after. He needed to get away! Now!

Slowly awaking from his dizzy state Aang began to struggle again.

_~Change PoV~_

Zuko removed his lips, disturbed by the movements of the avatar's chest. He looked up to the eyes that couldn't see him. The monk's face was shattered and confused, but full of passion.

It was a pity that Zuko couldn't see the gray eyes, shadowed by the lust he caused him.

In the back of his mind Zuko wondered why the airbender didn't resist his touches. If someone had tried to use _him, _Zuko, he would have shown them what a firebender was able to do.

But this wasn't important now. He had bigger problems at hand.

Slowly Zuko let go of the avatar, making his way to the monk's back.

To the prince's surprise the boy groaned disappointed by the loss of Zuko's touch, just to gasp as he felt Zuko's hands sliding down his back.

_~Change PoV~_

Oh, this was so wrong. So terribly wrong.

The stranger's hands slid up and down his back and Aang shuddered hard. So that was what pleasure felt like.

Of course the monks had taught him about _this_. But they had never mentioned how great it was. But to loose his virginity to a strange man with a mask, who he couldn't even see, was kind of frustrating.

He wanted to struggle, he really did. But his body had other intentions than his mind.

One of the man's hands found its way to Aang's buttocks. He nearly jumped out of his skin at this new sensation. He cried out.

"STOP IT!"

_~Change PoV~_

Zuko's hands paused. The avatar panted hard and the prince suddenly felt guilty. What in the world gave him the right to use somebody like that?

He swiftly pushed that thought aside. It didn't matter right now.

Why did the avatar want him to stop? He had liked it, judging by his moans and groans. Why was this little bastard so stubborn?

A shy request caught his attention.

"I want to look at you."

The lustful voice of the monk made his aching arousal cry for attention, but he ignored it for now. So the boy didn't want him to stop? His conscience was pure again. Not that it mattered.

Oh, how he wanted to fulfill the avatar's wish. It was such a simple request, but still impossible. If the avatar knew that it was him, he wouldn't let him touch his wonderful body. He couldn't risk that.

So he just started to stroke the avatar's buttocks again, causing him to spread his legs further. If that wasn't an invitation...

Zuko pressed his still fully clothed body against the monk's backside and had to muffle a moan as his cock came into contact with the avatar's firm butt.

Even through the fabric of his trousers it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life. For Agni's sake, after all he was still a virgin just as the avatar was.

He would have to change that soon.

Zuko let go of the avatar and, without a second thought, tossed his clothes aside.

_~Change PoV~_

Aang heard the man finally get rid of his clothes. Oh, how he had waited for that. It was a pity he couldn't see the stranger now, completely naked. Judging by the muscles that pressed against his backside now once again he could say that he was a well-trained bender. And there was something else pressing against him...

Oh Agni, was it even possible for it to be this big? Well, he hadn't seen any other cocks than his own yet, but still...

And... how did the stranger want to please him and himself? The monks only told him, how the... act... was done with a woman. But with a guy?

Aang slightly wondered how he could think while the stranger rubbed himself against his back. And just as he thought that, he felt a finger find its way between his buttocks. He became stiff. So this was how to do it? The finger felt weird and as it pushed inside and it hurt. Not much, but still. A bit later the pain turned into a new, very pleasurable sensation. He moaned, but stiffened, when a second finger stretched him out. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. So he just chose to ignore the pain. The third finger was worst. Tears ran down his face and suddenly when he couldn't suppress it anymore he cried out.

_~Change PoV~_

Zuko stopped abruptly. Did he really cause the little one so much pain? He had moistened his fingers before he pushed them inside the small body and he knew that it'd hurt in the beginning, but that much? He felt the avatar's tense muscles clench around his fingers and frantically thought of a way to relax the monk. His first thought was to talk to him, but that'd reveal his identity. So he just settled on stroking the insides of the avatar's thighs until he felt the kid relax to his touches a little bit. He slowly began to move his fingers again, not much, but picking up pace from time to time. The avatar tensed abruptly, but after a few seconds he relaxed his body again and moaned quietly.

The banished prince took that as a good sign and pushed a little harder. This time the monk didn't stiffen. Instead he arched his back and made a noise that went straight to Zuko's cock.

"More!", the little one moaned and Zuko pushed at that angle again. This time he felt a tiny spot inside the avatar that seemed to cause him this pleasure. He smirked and hit it again and again.

_~Change PoV~_

Tears ran down Aang´s face, but those weren't tears of pain, they were tears of joy. This feeling was incredible. He moaned helplessly, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Suddenly the calloused fingers disappeared and Aang groaned in disappointment. Why did the stranger stop? Then he felt something big, something too big press against his still tight entrance and then there was such overwhelming pleasure that he couldn't bite back his cry.

_~Change PoV~_

Once again Zuko stopped. That cry had sounded so pained, so _tortured_, that he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had suspected the avatar to be prepared and now he caused him so much pain. He started to remove his aching cock from the avatar's firm butt.

"Don't you dare!"

The shout of the monk startled Zuko. The avatar was panting hard and he tried to look over his shoulder, even though he was blindfolded. His hands twitched as if they wanted to touch the banished prince and all he said in a voice thick with desire was:

"Move."

He didn't need to say it twice. Zuko pushed out and then, slowly, back in. He could barely muffle his strangled groan of pleasure. The kid was so _tight_. The other one moaned loudly and whimpered sweet nonsense, which encouraged Zuko to go on. He soon found a slow pace, which nearly made him explode. He wanted to go faster, but he waited for Aang to plead for it. He wanted to hear that voice again, it made him so _hot_. And he didn't have to wait long.

"Come on!", the avatar moaned with a pleading voice and pressed back against Zuko as if he wanted to shove him deeper inside. "H-Harder... please."

Zuko teased him by stopping. The young boy groaned and wriggled around Zuko's cock, which made the elder tighten his grip.

"Don't!", he whined, "I can't take it much longer! I need to feel you inside me."

Zuko allowed a moan to slip through his lips by these word he had waited for and started to move again, with a much quicker pace. The young monk moaned happily and Zuko lost himself in the feeling of the tight flesh around him. He pushed harder.

_~Change PoV~_

No word could ever describe, what Aang felt in this special moment. The stranger slammed harder and harder inside and Aang ground back against him to get him in deeper. His own cock twitched eagerly and somehow the stranger seemed to notice it, for he took it into his tight fist and moved it up and down in sync with his own pace. That was nearly more than Aang could take. He felt his peak nearing and wondered how his first orgasm would feel like. How could this possibly get better? He tried to hold back because the stranger didn't seem as close as he was. But then, with no warning, the man hit _that_ spot again and it was too much. Aang came with one last hard push into the stranger's fist and a loud scream. No, the monks hadn't lied when they said that it felt good. It felt incredible. He heard the strange man behind him moan and felt something spilling inside of him. Then it was over. The monk panted hard as the aftershocks of his first orgasm racked through his little body.

Oh this was great. Better than he had ever imagined. His wrists and ankles were sore from his struggling, but he didn't even notice it. He was so delighted and tired that he would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the stranger pulling out of him and quietly getting his clothes on, still not saying a single word.

So this was it?

Aang suddenly felt used and unwanted as the stranger stayed silent. He wanted to see this man, only once before he left. Would the stranger leave him here and let him die? Did he even care? Without wanting it, Aang started to sob quietly and a single tear ran down his cheek. He heard the man behind him stop in his movement. So he had heard him cry. Great.

Aang forced himself to shut up, closed his eyes, though with the blindfold on he couldn't see anyways, and waited for the stranger to leave.

_~Change PoV~_

Startled by a small sound Zuko turned around to the avatar. Had he heard a _sob_? Did the little one cry?

Zuko felt bad for doing what he did. What gave him the right to use the boy like a sex toy? What if he had hurt him psychically? God, this was a horrible situation.

But it had felt so good. Like he had never felt before in his life. And he liked the avatar. A lot. He didn't know why, but... he suddenly wanted to be friends with him, or even more.

But this plan had backfired now because he had made the monk cry and Zuko hated himself for doing so. What should he do now? Set the boy free and just leave? No, his heart wouldn't let him do that. Or reveal himself? Well, the avatar would loathe him even more then.

Finally he decided to just bring the avatar outside and see how things went on. Zuko put on his mask, took his swords and cut the chains, barely looking at the avatar.

The monk fell to the floor, removed his blindfold, looked around and, after a very long moment, started getting his clothes on. Zuko noticed all of this from the corner of his eyes. Well, at least the avatar didn't slice him up by some air blow or something. When the monk had gotten his things together Zuko motioned for the boy to follow him.

- - - - - - - after the fight - - - - - - -

After some troubles with Zhao and his companions they found themselves pressed together outside the gate, while Zuko's swords lay across the avatar's neck. They stepped backwards slowly, right towards the forest. Having the avatar so close to him made Zuko nearly lose his concentration and if it weren't that his life was in danger, he may have noticed that they were in nearly the same position like they had been not so long before. Just as he realized this an arrow came flying right into his face and before he could even move it hit him hard. The last thing he felt was the ground he landed on. Then everything went dark.

_~Change PoV~_

Aang turned around in shock. His beloved, yes,_ beloved_ stranger fell to the ground, unconscious. Before he could think of what to do he had created some fog around them with his airbending. Falling to his knees he looked at the blue mask. And just looked for several minutes, unsure of what to do. Eventually Aang could hear the enemies coming. It didn't disturb him until they were nearly right beside them though. He wanted to flee immediately, but... before he and the stranger left he had to know...

He slowly removed the blue mask from the face, shuddering with desire to see who his beloved was. A nasty scar came into view. Realization dawned on the avatar's face.

_No_. Aang thought. _That's impossible._

Scared to death he fully removed the mask.

_Zuko._

His first reaction was that he wanted to run away. Run away and hide from his feeling for the man he hated the most on this planet. His enemy. The fire nation prince. But as he looked back he couldn't take it. Zuko had saved him after all, hadn't he? So maybe there was still hope for some sort of friendship. Or even more...

No, he couldn't think about that now. He had to carry him away.

Aang swiftly grabbed Zuko's arm, threw him over his shoulders and ran with all speed he could muster with airbending.

Maybe there was some kind of future with Zuko. Maybe someday...

_~Change PoV~_

Zuko smiled in his unconsciousness. He had felt himself being lifted up by slender arms and now he suddenly lay on someone's very warm and comfortable back. And he knew, he _knew_, that he would stay with this person forever. Even though he had remained silent as he fell in love with Aang, the avatar.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
